War Brides
by switchbladesweetie
Summary: What becomes of the women who birthed Immortan Joe's sons? Where did they come from and how did they end up where they are now. These are the stories of the wives who survived.


Needle was a frail girl, a scavenger of scrap for her clan of dune dwellers. Behind the cover of a dune she spied a cluster of roadkill tearing down the road towards her. She pressed her body into the sand and pulled her shall further over her head. As the roar of their engines faded into the distance she climbed over the hill and began sprinting towards a makeshift den. Once she was sheltered from the blazing orb in the sky she took a sigh of relief and began to rummage through the stacks of scrap for anything useful. When her satchel was full to bursting she clambered her way out of the precarious mass of iron, back under the blazing sun she noted a cloud of dust rising on the distance and looked towards the mounds of dunes across the road.

In a moment of panic she took off running, her worn shoes slipping on the loose gravel, she skidded onto her hands and knees, grazing the skin off her chin as she hit the ground hard, her shall flying off into the wind. She could feel the ground shiver as her doom approached. It made no differences who was coming because she'd be roadkill under their wheels. She scrambled to the side of the road as they tore past her flinging rocks up at her face, their horns blaring and boys hollering to one another.

"It's a girl, a live one!" her heart hammered in her chest. No one would bother looking for her if she went missing.

Before Needle could gather herself and run they'd pulled their convoy up beside her and she was scooped up into a war boys clay clad arms. She struggled against him as he lifted her into the back of the car. He gripped her tightly as the cars wheels spun against the gravel trying to get traction. She couldn't bare to open her eyes as the wind hammered against her face. She was sure the war boy gripping her arms had a mouthful of her hair.

Only when she heard the hoards of people did she look up at the war lords empire. The citadel had once been a harmless landmark on the horizon, or so the elders claimed. But it had since been turned into a militia war fortress by the great Immortan Joe. Her legs felt weak as she leant against the metal railing on the car, the platform they'd parked on was slowly raised into the sky taking her up into the mouth of the citadel.

She pushed backwards into the warboy with all her force, catching her captor off guard, she skittered off the back of his car clumsily, hand still bruised. The gathered war boys all stopped their work at the commotion of their comrade shrieking. She was quickly circled by the group of boys who had caught her as everyone swarmed around to see the full life girl. She didn't suppose they saw many girls or full lifes for that matter. They pushed their way through the crowd until a tall women made herself known. Needle knew this women must be an Imperator as all the boys bowed their heads at her presence and murmured their respects.

"Calibre we have a full life for the Immortan," The women's smile broadened as she approached them proudly. Her arm was a mess of marred and melted skin which Needle noticed crept up her neck and under her shirt.

She patted the war boy on the back, "Excellent work boys" I'm sure the Immortan will smile upon us favourably for this beautiful flower." She placed her hand into the small of Needle's back, towering above the desert wanderer by almost a foot.

Needle used all her courage to finally speak loud enough to be heard, ""Excuse me uuh ma'am?" she almost lost her footing as they rounded a corner and began climbing a set of carved stairs.

The Imperator quirked her eyebrow quizzically but indulged her, "Yes Girl what is it?"

"Am I to meet the Immortan Joe?" they passed by a group of black gingers who nodded in respect as they passed.

"If he sees fit you are to become his wife and bare him a healthy heir." Needle almost laughed at the absurdity. She was no wife to the Immortan.

Before she could respond a set of double doors swung open gracefully, revealing a lavish room carved into the stone of the pillar. There was furniture from the before, and fantastical relics lining the shelves, Needle was so in awe of the room itself she hardly noticed the fearsome man standing behind the large desk.

"Come forward my dear," Needle stepped forward toward him. He was broad and tall and he reached out a large hand and gestured her to sit, "You may go now Imperator."

Needle in the large padded chair, running her fingers up the carvings in the arms. She admired his clean shaven face and his long, dark mane of hair tied with a piece of ribbon. He looked wild and refined. He looked like how she imagined a god may look.

He'd circled her and now lent his weight against the desk. His scrutinising graze made her fidget in her chair, "What is your name?"

"Needle… Immortan" she best not forget her manners she wasn't a fool.

He reached out with his large hand and tried to run his fingers through her coal black locks, knotted and dry from long days traversing the desert. "Have you bled?" his hand moved down to her own.

Needle turned her palm in his feeling slightly unsettled by the change in atmosphere. "Yes Immortan," Her hand fit in his palm nicely she mused. He seemed pleased by her response.

"For the time being you will be kept in the den until other arrangements can be made." She didn't understand what he meant or if he was just speaking out loud but the a women and an Imperator came to collect her. The Immortan placed a sweet kiss against her forehead before turning his back on her.


End file.
